Going Viral
by masterofthefictionalyard
Summary: Gumi, the writer. Rin, the lyricist. Len, the musician. Miku, the artist. Luka, the seamstress. Meiko, the director. Kaito, the producer. And Gakupo, the spare forced into tech work. Together, they start a small project out of boredom, but it quickly spirals into something much bigger. Ships will probably occur, and be added here when they do.
1. Saturday Morning, Part 1

**The first chapter of a new fic. See the end for more notes!**

* * *

She'd woken at sunrise, breathing in the air tinged with the pink promise of the new day, but it didn't do any good. Gumi was hopelessly stuck.

It was disappointing; she had been really hoping to at least have a rough idea of the plot to tell Gakupo when he came to visit. But even now, sitting in the grass in her backyard, trying to draw inspiration from the warming air around her, the plot fell flat. And it was all the fault of that wicked princess.

She sensed that was where the problem lay. All of the other characters were dynamic, interesting. But the princess was two-dimensional, a selfish girl who took the throne too young and abused her power. She attacked countries without thought, took money from the commoners, and even forced her brother into servitude. The entire plot hinged on her death, but why would anyone care about the death of someone so evil?

That was it. No one cared about the death of the princess. It wasn't a suitable ending. But if …

 _Yes._

Gumi bent over her journal and wrote for hours. The sun climbed higher in the sky, but she didn't even notice it. She was lost in the kingdom of Lucifenia, taking note on what she saw there, watching in relief as the princess developed, become someone worth caring about. And her brother, no longer forced into servitude by his own sister, became a stronger character in his own right. She could see where this story had to go, now. A story of wickedness would not interest anyone. But a story of _redemption_ ...?

And it wasn't in death that the princess would be redeemed. That was where she had been wrong, all along.

By the time she had finally written out all that she had wanted to say, her hand was cramped and the sun was high in the sky. Still, she felt happy, spent. The story would be able to continue, and she was sure Gakupo would be proud of her.

Of course, she had plans _before_ he came over. Checking her phone for the time, she saw it was almost time to go. She walked into the house and left a note for her parents saying where she'd be. Although this was where she went every Saturday, they had a tendency to forget.

That done, she headed for the park.

* * *

Gakupo believed in sleeping in. He had hung blankets over the windows of his room for this exact purpose when the blinds in his dorm room proved too flimsy to keep out afternoon sunlight. Unfortunately, whoever was calling him apparently did not hold the same belief system.

Grumbling under his breath, he reached out for his phone, the only light on in the pitch black room. He sat up, suppressing the urge to yawn. He didn't even look at the caller ID to see who it was. He had a sneaking suspicion that he already knew.

"Hello?"

"You're not still sleeping, are you?" Suspicions confirmed. Now he was fighting the urge to groan.

"Hey, mom. I was in the other room, sorry." He tried not to move – Mrs. Kamui had almost superhuman ears, and would probably be able to hear the sound of his sheets ruffling from miles away without the help of a phone.

He heard the contempt at the other end of the line and figured he hadn't fooled her for a second. "Your sister called me at _seven-thirty_ this morning. She only had reception for a few minutes, but she says the hike's going well."

"Great." Gakupo didn't know why she bothered comparing him to Gakuko. He couldn't have been further from his smart, determined sister.

"You're all packed, aren't you? Remember you're staying with your aunt and uncle over break."

Gakupo surveyed the clothes and textbooks strewn about his room, although they were little more than shadowed masses at this point. "Of course I remember." He couldn't quite keep the annoyance out of his voice. He was looking forward to seeing Gumi and her parents, but that didn't mean he wanted to be _lectured_ about it.

" _Well_." Gakupo bit the inside of his cheek. His mother sounded like she had just witnessed a particularly ill-tempered dog tear up another person's living room. "I know how you are, Gakupo. I just wanted to make sure."

"Yup. And now you're sure." Gakupo finally stood, flicking on the light to reveal the dorm room in all its messy glory. "Have a good day, mom. Tell dad I say hi."

"Just be sure to –"

"Uh-huh. If Gakuko gets reception again, tell her I say hey." He hung up before his mother could say anything else.

At least he was staying with the Megpoids over the summer. Mrs. Megpoid would be a welcome vacation from _his_ mother.

* * *

Miku was in front of the mirror when her mother walked in. It was part of their routine, really. In fact, her mother almost always came in when she was fixing her hair – they both seemed to work on a schedule, Miku thought. She didn't turn from the mirror, but addressed her mother cheerfully.

"Hey, mama!"

Miku kept an eye on her mother in the reflection of her bedroom. Mrs. Hatsune didn't move from the doorframe. "Are you going somewhere?"

Miku kept her voice cheerful – this was part of the routine, too. "Of course! It's Saturday, after all."

"Oh, yes. You're meeting your _friends_ , aren't you?" Mrs. Hatsune's cheerful tone wasn't quite as natural as her daughter's. Miku thought she looked like she had tasted something bad.

But she was used to ignoring these things – she didn't want to argue and disrespect her mother. She pretended to be too focused on tying ribbons around her pigtails to notice her expression. "Mhm! The same park as always, mama, you know where it is."

"And you'll be careful."

Miku rolled her eyes before she could stop herself – it was sassing back, but her mom was being especially difficult. " _Yes_ , mama." Giving her hair a final pat, she sat on her bed to pull on stockings. "I always am."

"And _who_ is going to be there, exactly?" Miku couldn't put up with her mother's fake sweet tone anymore. Why did she always have to take issue with Miku's friends? She loved them, and she wanted her mom to love them, too.

" _Mama_ –"

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady." Mrs. Hatsune dropped the false sweet tone instantly. "I asked you a question."

Miku gave a heavy sigh. "The same people as always, mama: Gumi, Meiko, Luka, Kaito, Rin and Len." She stood and walked over to her mother, taking her hands and looking into her eyes. "May I go now?"

Mrs. Hatsune shook her head. "You never _used_ to take this tone with me. I have to wonder if those people aren't a bad influence on you."

Miku felt her stomach turn. She wanted her mother to approve, but that was something she wouldn't get. What Mrs. Hatsune really wanted was for her to stay in, Miku knew that. She felt guilty, but she also wanted to go see her friends. So instead of arguing further or giving up, she simply kissed her mother on the cheek. "I love you, mama."

"I love you too, dear." She followed Miku until she walked out the front door.

The sunlight hit her, bright as a convict's first day free. Miku rushed next door and knocked.

* * *

Len didn't realize how late it was getting until there was a knock on the door. He paused his game and went to the door quickly, not surprised to see Miku at the door. "Hey, dude! Around that time, huh?"

"Yep!" Miku's grin always demanded an answering one. "And you're still in your pajamas!"

He looked down, feeling a bit exposed in just a baggy tee-shirt and fuzzy, banana-print pants. He knew Miku didn't care, but he always felt so exposed without wearing what Rin jokingly called his "armor" underneath his clothes. With his shirt so baggy, it didn't really make a difference, but he still found himself crossing his arms over his chest to hide curves that were pretty much invisible.

Miku poked his cheek, sensing his discomfort. "Don't feel bad! This isn't the first time you've answered the door in your pajamas." Miku wasn't always the quickest to catch onto things, he knew, but they had known each other since they were little kids, so they had gotten pretty good at reading each other.

He kept his arms crossed over his chest, but he tried to make a joke out of it. "Well, how am I supposed to feel, with you dressed so nice?" It was true – Miku's wardrobe seemed to be comprised almost entirely of floral print dresses and lacy things.

"You should feel like a handsome man, because that's what you are." Another poke, this time at his nose. Len knew that this was a very deliberate move on Miku's part, and it was really almost uncomfortably obvious what she was trying to do, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

She was always complimenting people like that – Kaito was convinced that she was flirting with him when he first met her until Len explained. He remembered being very glad that Rin wasn't in the room when he talked about it; she was _very_ protective of Miku.

As if reading his thoughts, Miku glanced around the living room. "Where's Rin?"

"Uh … Sleeping, probably." Rin usually slept in. Len had woken up about an hour ago to eat breakfast and play video games, and she had still been sprawled across the bunk above him, head buried under her pillow.

Miku giggled. "I'm not surprised. Should I wait for you guys?"

"If you do that, you'll be late for sure." The Kagamine twins weren't really known for getting ready quickly. It was a running joke in the group. "I'll see you at the park, alright?"

"Okay!" Miku gave a cheerful wave and hopped off the porch. Smiling, Len went to wake Rin.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone! So here's the first chapter of Going Viral. It's really just Part 1 of introducing all of the characters – part two is coming in a few days! This fic will focus on all of the characters, their home lives and their interactions with each other, as they start on a project that will be revealed soon! I have some ideas for ships, but it's still a little up in the air, so I'm going to wait until the characters are developed a bit more before I decide :) If you guys find yourselves liking a certain pairing as the work goes on, be sure to let me know in a review!**

 **A** **lso, as you may have gotten from this chapter (and it will be even more obvious in later chapters), Len is a transgender guy in this fic. I'd like to make it clear now that I will not tolerate any sort of transphobia in the reviews. That is all I have to say on the matter.**

 **The next chapter is written and should be published within a couple of days, so be sure to keep an eye out! In addition, I have the first chapter of an upcoming horror fic, called Rotting Camellias, written, and it's currently going through the revision process! Be sure to keep an eye out for that, as well.**

 **Please review! I look forward to seeing what you have to say :) Until next time!**

 **\- Jillian Maria**


	2. Saturday Morning, Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! It's really like a "part 2" of the introduction, haha.**

* * *

Rin could sleep through almost any sound. _Light_ , however, was another story, and she spent most mornings cursing the fact that her brother knew this weakness.

" _Fuck_! Len, why?" Even to her own ears, her sleep-creaky voice was a plaintive whine. She rubbed at her eyes, blinking away dark spots.

"It's the afternoon, dude. We're going to be late to the park if you don't get up." Len flicked the light switch a few times, further irritating his sister. "You missed Miku."

Rin huffed. "Well, shit, why didn't you have her wait up in the living room or something?" With a dramatic groan, she threw her blankets to the floor.

She looked up in time to see Len rolling his eyes at her. "Because you take forever to get ready."

Rin gasped with all the dramatics of a long-time actress, tiny hand to her chest. "Look who's talking! It takes a lot of nerve to lecture while you're still in your pajamas.

Len smirked at her, pulling his shirt off. "I was waiting on you." This earned him a pillow, tossed at his head, but Rin couldn't help noticing how much had changed since he had first come out. He had always insisted on changing alone, then. Even after just a year, he seemed more comfortable.

Maybe some of this showed on her face, or maybe he was just responding to the pillow she chucked at him, but he grinned at her either way. "Love you, too."

"Yeah, yeah." Perfectly vocalizing the pride and love she felt for her brother, Rin hopped out of bed, pausing on her way to the bathroom to flick Len's forehead. "Hurry up."

Len stuck out his tongue as he pulled his binder out of the closet. "I could say the same to you."

By the time Rin returned from the bathroom, teeth and hair freshly brushed, Len had succeeded on being mostly dressed, except for his shirt. She chalked it up to guys getting ready faster than girls.

He held up two shirts for Rin's inspection. "Which one looks better?"

She pointed to a plaid, yellow button-down on her way to her dresser. "Yo."

He tugged it on. "Luka picked this one out for me. You usually go for what she found for me, did you notice?"

"Well, Luka actually _has_ a fashion sense." Rin tossed a tank top onto her bed. "Thank goodness you have her to help you out."

Although she wasn't looking at him, Rin swore she could _hear_ the eye-roll in Len's voice. "And you, of course."

"Damn straight." She hummed, tugging a skirt from her drawer with a similar yellow, plaid print as Len's shirt. "Check it out! We can match."

"Dude, you're such a nerd." But his voice was cheerful. Rin responded in kind.

"Fuck off."

* * *

"Big sis, look! We match today!" Miko spun around, showing off the bright red shirt she wore that was, indeed, the same shade as Meiko's tube top. The teen grinned and scooped her little sister up into her arms.

"Hey, you're right! Did you want to go show mom?" Meiko smiled as the little one grinned, and set her down to pick up a tray of food. "Okay, you can come with me, I'm bringing her lunch."

Mrs. Sakine's room was tastefully decorated, and Meiko thought that you could hardly tell that it was basically a glorified hospital room. Or maybe she had just gotten used to it.

Meiko kept these thoughts to herself, setting the tray of food on her mother's bedside table. "How are you feeling today, mom?" She smiled as she turned to her, fluffing her pillows slightly.

"Very well, thank you. Lunch smells delicious." Mrs. Sakine smiled up at her daughter, earning an answering one.

"Miko wanted to show you our shirts. They match today, see?" Meiko put a gentle arm around her sister as she scurried to her side.

"How sweet! You look very nice today," their mother said. "Miko, you should get ready for school."

"It's Saturday, silly!" The little girl giggled. "And afternoon! Were you being a sleepyhead?"

It worried Meiko, but her mother only let out a small laugh. "Oh, I guess I was. Well, then, make sure your father doesn't forget to pack food before he leaves for work, you know how he gets."

Miko gave a comical little salute and scurried out the door. Meiko laughed along with her mother as she set up the tray next to her. "She's really growing up fast, isn't she?"

"She is," Mrs. Sakine agreed. "So are you. Sometimes I'm shocked by how old you look. You'll be graduating around this time next year, and then who knows where you'll go?"

"Oh, I'm staying with you forever," Meiko joked. She knew that her mother knew that she had bigger aspirations.

"Me, too." Mrs. Sakine smiled faintly. Meiko knew that this was also a joke, and she also knew that laughing was sometimes the only thing they could do.

"Love you, mom. I'm going to go make sure that Miko isn't terrorizing dad too much." The last time Miko packed a meal for their father, it had been mostly candy in a brown paper bag. Mr. Sakine told Meiko later that he didn't have the heart to tell her it wasn't a suitable dinner.

Mrs. Sakine was apparently remembering the incident, as well. "The poor man will go into a sugar coma." As Meiko reached the door, she called out one more time. "I love you too, honey."

Meiko smiled as she shut the door.

* * *

Kaito considered skipping getting lunch when he heard voices in the kitchen, but pushed the thought away before it was fully formed. It wasn't like he was _afraid_ of his family, after all – far from it. It would be stupid to avoid them in their own house.

So he walked in, and his mother was chatting animatedly with Kikaito, who waved when Kaito came in. "Hey, big bro!"

"Hey, Kikaito. Welcome home. How was the convention?" Kaito walked to the fridge, his own movements feeling forced and unnatural under their gaze.

"Oh, it was great! So many fans showed up, it was really, truly humbling. And some people even cosplayed characters from the series!" Kikaito laughed, sounding free and easy to Kaito's ears. "I felt so _deceitful_ , though, people kept asking about a possible movie adaption of the books, and I had to act like I didn't know what was in the cards, even though I've been talking with that director! It made me feel bad."

"I'm sure your fans would forgive you." Was he imagining things, or was his mother glaring at him? Maybe his tone had been off. He found himself stumbling over his words, trying to compensate. "I mean, it's not like you're doing anything wrong, it's normal. It's just part of the business, right? Plus – _Plus_ , is it really lying? You really don't know for sure what's coming. It's – It's probable, of course I believe in you and all that; the books are good, but it's impossible to know for sure."

"The books are _great_." Mrs. Shion's voice was warm as she ruffled Kikaito's hair. "We're so proud of you. Wait until _all_ of your siblings hear! _Everyone's_ coming home for Kaito's graduation, did you hear? Mokaito just called last night to say that he could get the time off."

"I can't wait to hear what they've been up to! Akaito and Zeito just finished a tour, right?" Kikaito chatted away cheerfully with his mother, and Kaito tried to make a clean getaway, but he got caught right before he hit the door.

"Hey, big bro, where are you off to?"

Kaito spun around, leaning against the doorframe uncomfortably. Shifting might have looked awkward, though, so he avoided it. "Oh, I'm meeting some friends at the park soon, actually. We meet every Saturday, it's sort of our thing to catch up since we don't all have classes together, you know …"

"Oh, cool, have fun!" Kikaito gave a wave.

"I suppose you need some excitement in your life, don't you, dear?" Mrs. Shion gave a wink, as if she were only joking, but Kaito left the house with a pit in his stomach.

* * *

Luka's stomach was churning.

It was a common reaction to a sleepless night, as were her burning eyes and heavy head. But her chest felt okay, and her breathing was even, so she considered it an improvement over last night.

A dream had woken her up around two in the morning, a nightmare that sent her gasping for air into wakefulness, and ruined sleep for the rest of the night. She wasn't sure what it meant, but she was planning on bringing it up to her therapist when she went for her appointment after meeting with everyone in the park. Having that plan made her feel better, like she had everything in check.

She passed through the living room, waving at her mother on her way to the kitchen to grab some food. Her mother glanced up at her, but she was clearly troubled. Luka was suddenly frightened that she had made some sort of noise last night, or something that would warrant that face. "Everything okay, mom?"

"Good afternoon, sweetheart. Do you know where Luki is? He never came home last night." Mrs. Megurine looked around, as if expecting her eldest child to materialize out of thin air.

Luka relaxed – _slightly_. This was well-charted territory. "I don't know where he went. He's probably out with friends, though." This was his usual excuse.

"Oh, I _do_ think they're a bad influence." Mrs. Megurine sighed heavily. Luka didn't have the heart to tell her that if anyone was a bad influence, it was Luki. She probably already knew.

Instead, Luka sat next to her mother, putting lunch on hold. "He'll be fine, mom. He always comes home eventually, right?"

Mrs. Megurine nodded, hugging her daughter tightly. Luka held her back as minutes ticked by, threatening the schedule that she wanted to keep. Still, she wouldn't be the one to break the embrace. Eventually, her mother did it instead, stroking her hair. "You're a good girl, Luka. I don't know what I'd do without you, you know that, right?"

Luka smiled, ignoring the small twist in her stomach at the words. "I know, mom. I love you."

"I love you too, honey. You're all I have." Mrs. Megurine kissed Luka on the forehead, and then looked to the clock. "Aren't you going out with your friends, Luka?"

Luka glanced to the clock. Sure enough, it was already time to go. "Oh, yeah. I'll see you later, okay? After my appointment." Her mother never called Dr. Morita her therapist, and so Luka avoided doing so, as well.

"Of course, dear. Have fun!" Mrs. Megurine waved her out the door with a cheerful smile, but Luka still felt guilty as she left. After all, her mother had said it herself – Luka was all she had, and she always felt like she couldn't possibly be enough.

* * *

 **So, here we are at Chapter 2! And now we have all of the main characters introduced. Soon we'll see all of them (or most of them, at any rate) interacting, so that will be a fun time!**

 **I was really excited to see your feedback for Chapter 1, and I hope it continues! I love it when I know people are reading the work :) Thanks for reading!**

 **\- Jillian Maria**


	3. Spark in the Park

**LONG overdue, I know. Please enjoy!**

* * *

True to form, the Kagamines were the last ones to get to the park. By the time they walked up, Luka had spread a large blanket across the grass to sit on, and Gumi had mostly succeeded in braiding flowers rather intricately into Miku's long hair.

Also true to form, Rin made the most dramatic entrance yet. Gumi almost messed up the final braid as the shorter girl flung herself into Miku's lap.

"Miku, help! I don't know who I am anymore!"

Meiko, sitting with Kaito and Luka on the blanket, rolled her eyes. "How nice of you to join us."

Keeping her head carefully still, Miku giggled. "Rin, careful! You're going to mess up Gumi."

Gumi shook her head, before remembering that Miku couldn't see her with her back to her. "Don't worry, I'm almost done! Just putting the finishing touches on."

"How do I look?" Miku raised her hands to touch the braids, but seemed to think better of it at the last minute.

"Like a tree nymph, fallen from the branches," Gumi replied, giggling. "This is much more fun with your hair, Miku. It's so long."

Rin, who hadn't bothered moving before now, proceeded to roll off of Miku's lap, face-first in the grass with a dramatic groan.

"Is she … okay?" Kaito glanced over at Len as the younger boy sat next to him on the blanket.

Len shrugged. "Dude, yeah, she's fine. She was all smiles on the walk over here. She just wants attention." That might have been mean coming from anyone else, but the fondness in Len's voice made it more teasing than anything.

Rin sat up, sticking out her tongue. "Excuse you, _dude_ , but I'll have you know that my crisis is fucking authentic."

"So eloquent," Meiko said, giving Rin a sideways glance. "Tell me, princess, what's got your knickers in a twist?"

Gumi smiled at the nickname, but didn't say anything. Her expression had become oddly thoughtful.

"Well, it sort of hit me on the way over here." Rin sighed dramatically. "You know, I was thinking about meeting up with all of you, shit like that. And then I was all like – hey, I gotta ask Meiko if she'd drive me home from rehearsal on Monday. Except we don't have rehearsal. You know why?"

"… The show is over." The school's play had wrapped up about a week ago.

Rin groaned. "Exactly! The show is fucking over! And now I'm lost. Without a purpose. Set adrift in a cold, uncaring world that will never again know that I once graced the stage as –"

"Oh, my God." Len buried his face in his hands. "Someone save me. She gets like this after every show … I was hoping we'd skip it this time."

"How can I skip it?" Although her tone was mournful, her eyes were sparkling like a stand-up comedian getting to a particularly good joke. "I breathed that role, Len!"

"There will be other roles." Luka reached out to pat the girl on top of her head. "You got a major part as a Freshman. Surely, it's only up from here."

"Yeah, take it from me, that's super rare," Meiko agreed, "This was my first year not in ensemble."

"You're going to be fine, Rinny!" Miku chirped. She shifted slightly. "Gumi, are you done?"

"Huh?" Gumi blinked rapidly. "Oh, yeah. You're all set."

"It looks beautiful, Gumi!" Luka smiled. "You're very talented."

Miku squealed happily when Meiko offered up a hand mirror, looking at her reflection with delight. "I look like a little faerie queen!"

"You're very pretty," Kaito said. "I mean – The flowers, they look … nice on you? Yeah, you know what I mean." He shot a quick glance over to Rin, but she was too busy admiring the flowers herself to notice. He let out a huff of relief. "Good job, Gumi."

Gumi, however, seemed uninterested in what was going on, instead staring up at the sky.

"She's gone into space cadet mode," Meiko noted with a small snort. Luka gave her a semi-reproachful look. "Oh, my God, don't give me that look. I meant that with all the love in my heart for the little twerp."

Luka rolled her eyes and shook her head, but she was smiling. "You're impossible."

"At least I'm hot."

Gumi either hadn't heard this exchange or didn't care. Instead, she turned quite abruptly to Rin. "If you're worried about having nothing to do, we can collaborate again."

Rin blinked, surprised by the idea. "What? Oh, you mean like those songs we wrote?" Together with Len, Rin had written a few songs based off of Gumi's stories. The girl's prose often had an almost lyrical quality, so it was easy enough to turn into actual lyrics. Len usually helped with the instrumental part.

"I'd be down with that, dude," Len glanced over, leaning back on his hands. "Did you have something in mind?"

"I actually finalized the idea for a plot today," Gumi said with a smile. "A plot about twins."

"We'd love to hear it!" Luka smoothed her skirt over her lap, smiling. Everyone looked to Gumi expectantly.

"It takes place in the fictional kingdom of Lucifenia. There's a princess ruling over the land – a vain, selfish girl who took the throne after the untimely death of her parents. She commits unspeakable acts of evil, at one point destroying an entire kingdom because the King she was intending to marry fell in love with one of the girls there."

"Sounds like a charmer," Meiko laughed.

Gumi continued. "However, there was one boy who only saw the good in her – her twin brother. Due to political unrest, he was forced to go into hiding, never revealing his identity as royalty. Instead, he worked under the princess as her servant. He was incredibly loyal to her, doing everything in his power to make her happy."

"Take notes, Len." Rin glanced over to her brother, wiggling her eyebrows.

"With the princess's wicked actions, it was only a matter of time before the poor, starved people under her rebelled. The castle was stormed, and the princess's reign of terror was abolished. Her execution was set, and everyone cheered as the guillotine's blade fell … Never knowing that the princess had fled, and was safe from harm."

"What do you mean?" Miku cocked her head to the side. "Wouldn't the people have captured her?"

"It was her twin brother," Len said quietly. "He took her place, didn't he? Because they looked the same, no one noticed."

Gumi nodded. "That's right." Everyone was quiet for a moment, taking it in.

Rin was finally the one to speak up. "… Well, I think it would make a fucking _fantastic_ song." She grinned over at Len. "And I guess we know who can be the servant, and who can be the princess, eh?"

"… I'd like it better if it were a prince and a maid," Len joked.

Meiko grinned. "Well, hell, Rin, if you're so starved for acting, why don't we make a music video for it when it's all said and done?" She glanced over at Kaito. "Don't you have that fancy camera from our film project last year?"

"Oh! Yeah, I do." He frowned. "Do you really think we could do it? I mean, we'd need … Set, and costumes, and stuff like that …"

"I'd be more than happy to help with costumes," Luka offered.

"If we did it like a play, I could help with set stuff!" Miku grinned.

Rin clapped her hands together. "Fuck, yes! Let's make a whole goddamned production out of it!" She leapt to her feet, twirling dramatically. "With me as the leading player!"

"I'm sure I'd find roles for all of you," Gumi said with a smile, "If you were interested."

There were general noises of assent. "I've never acted before, but I'm willing to try," Kaito said. "Just, sorry in advance if I'm not any good."

"Bro, it's easy, trust me," Len said. "Rin used to force me into that sort of stuff all the time." This earned him a small shove from his sister.

"Well, that's decided then." Meiko clapped her hands together. "Luka on wardrobe, Miku on set, Gumi on story, twins on music … And me keeping it all organized, since God knows none of you are any good at keeping things on track."

"The nicer way to put it would have been offering to direct," Luka said with a small smile.

Meiko wrinkled her nose at the girl. "Right, because I'm known all over for my tact and sensitivity."

"My ass," Rin mumbled.

"Anyways, it's getting late." Luka glanced at her phone for the time. "I have an appointment to keep. I'll see you all at school?"

Gumi nodded as everyone stood and gathered their things. "Rin, if you and Len wanted to come over to work on the song, I'm free Tuesday after school."

"Kaito and I already have plans, but Rin can go ahead. You guys don't usually need me until after the lyrics are done anyways." Len shrugged, helping Luka fold up her blanket.

"Sounds like a plan," Rin said, flashing a thumbs up. "In the meantime, I'll see you all on Monday."

"You have a Literature paper due," Luka said absently, folding her blanket.

"Oh, _fuck_!"

"On that note, I'm out." Laughing, Meiko started for home, and everyone else quickly followed suit.

* * *

 **So, I hope you haven't lost interest in this story, yet! I know I certainly haven't. I just have been very, very busy with getting back to school and all that. I've actually had this chapter done for awhile, but I kept revising because I wasn't happy with it ... But now it's here! And I hope to update _Rotting Camellias_ soon, as well.**

 **In addition, I'm considering publishing another fic! I found it on my hard drive with the first two chapters done, and was actually quite interested in it ... I wrote it a few months ago, and forgot! But rereading all my planning stuff, I'm really interested by the characterization there. It would be a Luka-centric fic with her becoming a singer for Crypton, and the plot would follow her as she tries to deal with her sudden fame, and meeting and making relationships with the other singers ... Etc. I don't know if I'm going to publish it yet, though ... I think I still want my main focus to be this and RC.**

 **Anyways, if you want to see this fic updated faster, the best way is to review! Tell me you like it! Tell me where I can improve! Tell your friends and have them leave their thoughts, too! I'm very invested in these stories, and I'd like to know that others are, as well. :) Thank you so much for reading!**

 **\- Jillian Maria**


End file.
